<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses in the Water by VictimofNostalgia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482198">Roses in the Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictimofNostalgia/pseuds/VictimofNostalgia'>VictimofNostalgia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust Me, I'm a Hero [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DragonFable (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And They're Assholes, Drowning, F/M, Gen, Mermaid!Hero, mermaid au, the Rose are here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictimofNostalgia/pseuds/VictimofNostalgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order of the Rose have Falconreach on lockdown, but there are rumors of something in the water trying to chase them out. An afternoon walk around the bay brings Tomix in contact with the source of these rumors and it’s… not quite what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tomix Danao/Hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust Me, I'm a Hero [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/742452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomix had come to the edge of Falconreach Bay to get some solitude. Falconreach had gotten crowded as refugees fled from the Order of the Rose and their anti-magic regime, and while Tomix empathized with their plight he could only take so much of a crowd before he started to feel stifled. So, he’d followed the sound of water until he’d edged out around the city walls and onto the empty shoreline of the bay and, sitting on a small fishing dock with his legs dangling over the side, could finally breathe again. Tomix leaned back and closed his eyes. The quiet was relaxing.</p>
<p>“Hello,” a voice piped from close by and Tomix suppressed a scowl, shooting a glare up and down the coastline for the one to intrude on his solitude. No one was there.</p>
<p>“Down here,” the voice called again and, confused, he leaned forward and peered over the side of the dock. There was a woman in the water, long hair fanning out around her neck like a dark red lily pad. He caught her dark eyes and she gave him a friendly smile, lifting a hand out of the water to wave at him. “Hi there,” she said. “I’m Karin. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“…Tomix,” he answered slowly, trying to puzzle out the nature of his strange guest. How was she treading the water so easily? “I’m sorry, why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Here, as in the Bay, or here, as in talking to you?” she asked, and kept going before he could answer. “Well, I’m in the Bay because I live here and I’m talking to you because, well,” she shrugged, “you were all by yourself and I thought you might like some company.” Her smile suddenly dropped. “Oh… was I wrong? Do you want me to leave?”</p>
<p>“No, no, it is fine,” he said, feeling weirdly guilty for making this strange woman worry. “You just… startled me a bit.”</p>
<p>Karin let out a relieved sigh. “Oh good. Was worried there for a second. Say,” said, cocking her head to the side. “You have an interesting voice. Where’d you come from?”</p>
<p>Tomix gave an amused huff. How quickly she recovered. “Tkaanie,” he replied. “West across the Pale Sea.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, the Pale Sea.” Karin’s eyes grew round with excitement and she drifted a touch closer. Her skin almost seemed to shimmer in the late afternoon sunlight. “I’ve always wanted to go to the Pale Sea! Is it true that its full of giant monsters and spirits and things?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t see such things on my way here, but I’ve heard the stories,” he told her. “Perhaps there is some truth to them.”</p>
<p>“Man, I hope so,” she said, a dreamy smile spreading across her face. “I’ve always wanted to fight a Sea Serpent.”</p>
<p>Tomix couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that escaped him. Karin caught the smile tugging at his lips and her own grin widened until she was positively beaming. The expression suddenly died however, as something along the shore caught her eye.</p>
<p>“Shoot. Rose,” she sneered, and Tomix instantly snapped to attention, tracking her gaze to the two black-clad figures coming down the coast toward them. Of course, just because they’d been bared from entering Falconreach didn’t mean that they weren’t keeping an eye on it. </p>
<p>“Be cool,” he heard Karin tell him, just before the water gave a soft splash. Her turned back to look only to find her gone, though he swore he saw something like the tail of an enormous fish disappear beneath the surface of the water. He didn’t have time to ponder where she went before the soldiers came within shouting distance.</p>
<p>“You there!” one of them barked. “What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p>Very discretely, Tomix shifted the box tied to his belt out of sight and tucked his hands against his lap. “Just enjoying the view,” he casually replied as they stomped down the dock. He eyed the silver swords at their belts and the freshly polished gleam of their armor and narrowed his eyes. They were living in the lap of luxury compared to those driven from their homes. It left a bad taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>The soldiers looked him up and down with sneers on their faces, but Tomix remained stoic and relaxed as always. If it came to blows he was sure he would come out on top, but was silently hoping that it wouldn’t come to that.</p>
<p>“You’re obviously new here,” one of them scoffed, “so we’ll just give you a warning.” He pointed out over the Bay to where the sun was dipping toward the horizon. “Curfew is at sundown. Anyone caught outside the walls after dark will be detained under orders from High Warden Arkanthas.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Tomix said cooly. “I can promise you that it will not be a problem.”</p>
<p>“Riiiiight,” the other drawled, unconvinced. “Just stay out of our way and there won’t be any trouble.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he replied, and returned his attention to the surface of the water, pretending not to hear the snide comments the soldiers whispered to each other under their breath. The Rose didn’t like outsiders, but Tomix already knew that. Eventually the tromping of their boots echoed across the dock planks and they continued on their patrol around the shore. He heard the water slosh against the beams beneath him.</p>
<p>“Are they gone?” Karin’s voice whispered up at him. </p>
<p>Tomix watched the two black figures until they rounded the side of the wall and disappeared. “They’ll gone,” he confirmed.</p>
<p>Karin gave an angry snort. “What a bunch of bullies,” she snarled. “Can’t even let a guy sit and enjoy the scenery.”</p>
<p>“They were just posturing,” he told her. “Boys playing at being soldiers. I hardly think they’d be able to-“ he cut off, his train of thought coming to a screeching halt as he looked back to find Karin hoisting herself up onto the dock beside him. Her left arm from the shoulder down was sheathed in segments of plate armor, the same blue-tinged metal as what covered her chest. Scars peppered her pale skin and her long hair, dark as blood from the water, hung down to her waist. But it wasn’t her odd choice of swimwear or the meter of long red tresses that had distracted him. It was the tail.</p>
<p>From the waist down, Karin’s body melded seamlessly into the long tail of a fish. Water sluiced off of scales that shimmered like fine diamonds, tinted a faint icy blue. It spilled over the edge of the dock like a glittering waterfall, ending in a wide, fanned fin that swayed lazily through the surface of the water. </p>
<p>“It’s alright. You can stare,” Karin said lightly, snapping Tomix out of his daze enough to notice that his mouth had fallen open. She’d brushed her hair over her shoulder and busied herself with wringing out the water, her cheeks faintly pink. There were more scales there too, shimmering beneath her eyes.</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry,” he stuttered and averted his gaze, though it didn’t seem to matter where he looked; he always seemed to catch the gleam off those scales. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she replied, giving him a faint smile. “I bet you’ve just never seen anything like me before.”</p>
<p>“I cannot say that I have,” he said, catching himself stealing more glances at the tail. It had to be at least five feet long, thick with muscle that let it move as sinuously as a snake. The membranes of the fin were a vibrant sky blue.</p>
<p>“Apparently no one has. That’s why the Rose has been trying to catch me since they first saw me.” She snorted in disgust. “They probably want to cut me open and see how I work.”</p>
<p>“…Why are you showing yourself to me then?” Tomix asked after a moment. “I could very well  turn you in. I’m sure they’d pay me handsomely for it.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you don’t seem the type,” she said, casually flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “And I like to think I’m a very good judge of character.”</p>
<p>“I am honored that you think so,” he replied with a small smile. “I will try to live up to it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that buddy,” she said, leaning back on her elbows and closing her eyes to soak up the sun.</p>
<p>Again Tomix’s gaze drifted down the glittering expanse. Some patches of scales were slightly discolored, more gray than silver. Almost like scars. Perhaps that’s what they were. “If the Rose are hunting you, why do you stay?” he asked to fill the silence. “Surely you could just go out through the channel and they’d never find you.”</p>
<p>Karin sighed and leaned forward again, looking out over the water. “No, I couldn’t do that,” she answered. “If I left there’d be no one to stop the Rose from capturing the Water Elves at the bottom of the Bay.” She smirked and raised her arms, flexing to show off admittedly impressive biceps. “If they want the Locker, they’re gonna have to go through me.” She sighed again and slumped forward, expression turning melancholy. “Besides, this is my home and I have lots of friends here. I wouldn’t give this up for the world.”</p>
<p>“I wish you all the luck in protecting it then,” he told her. “The Rose won’t win here. Not if people like you have anything to say about it.”</p>
<p>She grinned at him then, and Tomix saw how her teeth were slightly pointed. “I like you,” she said. “You’d better come back for another chat sometime. You seem like you’ve got a lot of good stories.”</p>
<p>“Not as good as the ones I’m sure you could tell me.”</p>
<p>She laughed, a bright and happy sound that made the waning sunlight seem just a little brighter. “Alright Mr. Smooth Talker,” she giggled. “You’d better get back before they close the gates so you don’t get in trouble. We can’t talk if you’re in jail!”</p>
<p>“I suppose so,” he said, getting to his feet. “I’ll return here when I have the chance, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it,” she replied, pushing herself off the dock at back into the water, paddling backwards into deeper water. He could faintly see her tail swishing beneath the surface, keeping her afloat long enough for her to call “Goodnight Tomix!” before she ducked underneath, the tail arching out of the water until, with a flick of her fin, she disappeared into the depths.</p>
<p>Tomix stood there for a long while after, trying to catch the glint of her scales and pondering how he had just become friends with such a wonderfully interesting creature. Eventually he shook his head and wandered back down the shore toward the city.</p>
<p>The woman running the inn smiled warmly as Tomix wandered back inside. “My, you look like you’ve been enjoying yourself,” she said. “How did your first day in Falconreach treat you?”</p>
<p>“Fine, thank you,” he replied, for once feeling up to the small talk. “The view across the bay is quite nice.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you took a walk along the water, did you? Did you see the mermaid?” she asked jokingly.</p>
<p>“Mermaid?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, there’s all sorts of rumors of a woman with the tail of a fish living in the bay. I’ve heard people say that she’s very beautiful.” She laughed and shook her head. “They’re just rumors though, you know how sailors are.”</p>
<p>A smile quirked at the corners of his lips, seeing the glittering flash of Karin’s scales in his mind’s eye. “You know, I do believe that I did see her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tomix making nice with the mermaid in the bay has drawn some unwanted attention</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, they’d caught him by surprise. Tomix had slipped outside the walls at first light, looking to enjoy some solitude before he met with Karin and, either by luck or some very impressive foresight, the Rose had been waiting for him. He hadn’t even known they were there until a hand wrapped around the collar of his coat and forced him to the ground. Before he even got the chance to shake his surprise something clamped tight around his elbows, right where his flesh gave way to sculpted soul. Immediately, what feeling he had in the facsimiles of his arms deadened to nothing. He couldn’t feel anything. The magic inherent to his soul was far away. Locked. Sealed.</p>
<p>In a blind panic he tried to buck off his assailant, only for another hand to grab hold of the back of his head and slam his face down onto the dock planks.</p>
<p>“Nice try,” one of them growled, “but we did our research. We know exactly how your magic works. And how to stop it.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Tomix grunted. He tasted blood in his mouth. “I’ve nothing for you!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s not you we want,” the soldier answered, a smirk in his voice as Tomix was roughly manhandled into a sitting position by two more sets of hands. Fingers tangled in his hair and forced his face forward. The soldier grinned darkly at him from beneath the rim of his helmet.</p>
<p>“Now,” he said conversationally. “Where is the mermaid?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tomix replied automatically, and all it earned him was a fist sinking into his stomach.</p>
<p>“Why is their first instinct always to lie?” the soldier asked of no one in particular. “We have reports of you talking to her so there’s literally no point in denying it.” Tomix gave him a stubborn glare and the soldier let out a dramatic sigh, releasing his head to pace further along the dock. “Listen sir, I don’t believe you quite understand what is at stake for you here. We’re just want the mermaid. If you tell us where we can find her we’ll let you go on your merry way. This doesn’t need to go any further. If not, well…” The soldier gestured to yet another of his fellows and Tomix heard the tortured screeching of wood as a large block of stone was dragged down to the end of the dock. Attached to it was a long chain ending in a set of manacles.</p>
<p>“Whether you tell us or not, you’ll lead her right to us.”</p>
<p>Tomix gritted his teeth. “So that’s it then,” he snarled. “You’re throwing a defenseless man to his death on the slim chance that she will show herself. Either way, you will be murderers.”</p>
<p>“What we do we do for the good of Lore,” the soldier snapped, and Tomix let himself feel just a sliver of satisfaction at breaking his composure. “That creature has killed too many of our men! It’s keeping us from ridding this city of the plague of magic upon it!”</p>
<p>“Than you’ll just have to be rid of me too,” Tomix hissed.</p>
<p>The soldier spat in his face and motioned for his fellows to follow him as he stalked toward the end of the dock. Tomix was dragged after them, his own strength not enough to break free.</p>
<p>“Chain him up!” the soldier barked, and Tomix was held still as the heavy chains were clamped around his ankles.</p>
<p>“Hope you know how to hold your breath.”</p>
<p>And, with no further ceremony, the stone was shoved into the water. There was a split second when the length of chain was still spooling off the side of the dock where Tomix was able to look closely at the person who had just condemned him to drown. There was a hungry, resentful gleam in the man’s eye; he claimed to be doing this for the good of Lore, but it was clear that there was a horrible, dark part of him that was enjoying the destruction.</p>
<p>The chain pulled taut and Tomix was dragged off the dock and down into the depths of the bay.</p>
<p>The water swept up around him in a rush of bubbles as he sank further into the murky depths. The stone sank into the silty floor some 30 feet below the surface, close enough to let some dawn light filter down, but still much too far away. Already he could feel his lungs beginning to burn.</p>
<p>The Rose soldiers were still up there, watching and waiting. Waiting for the flash of a fish tail and a cascade of red hair. <em>Please don’t come</em>, he prayed to any deity who would care to listen.</p>
<p>The burn was intensifying. Tomix could feel panic beginning to dig icy claws into his brain and he reflexively reached out for the threads of his own soul. Nothing. Not like it wasn’t there, but like it was out of his reach. He was powerless, bound, drowning. Dying.</p>
<p>Black was creeping from the corners of his eyes. His chest was a solid mass of pain and fire. Bubbles were beginning to trickle from his lips.</p>
<p>Light sparkled in the distance. Tomix blinked, the darkness lasting much too long, and when he looked again Karin was there, eyes wide and frantic as she looked upon him, chained and drowning.</p>
<p><em>Please, no</em>, he thought weakly as her hands fluttered uncertainly around his shoulders and face. She couldn’t save him, not without being drawn directly into an ambush. But he couldn’t do anything to stop her, not when she pulled a <em>sword </em>of all things, pinned the point in where the chain attached to the stone, and wrenched until the link cracked open. Tomix felt his body begin to float upward but no longer had the strength to take advantage of it. Karin’s arms looped around his chest and with a powerful sweep of her fin began to drag him toward the surface.</p>
<p><em>NO</em>. Tomix jerked against her hold with a sudden surge of strength, thrashing until she stopped, looking confused. He could just barely see her through the darkness that was swallowing his vision, but he managed a feeble shake of his head. Karin’s brow furrowed, looking from him to the dappled ceiling of the surface above. He wasn’t sure if she got it, couldn’t find the energy to try again. His mind was going fuzzy, his eyesight fading.</p>
<p>On the very cusp of his consciousness he felt hands cupping his face, something soft and urgent pressing against his lips. Air rushed into his lungs, forced water out through his nose. He wanted to cough, but a hand clamped down over his mouth and forced him to keep it in. Through blurry eyes he could see Karin holding onto him still, giving him a weak smile. Seeing him at least semi-conscious, she tentatively pointed up to the surface and tilted her head in question. Tomix would have sighed in relief if he could have. They were still underwater. She was still safe. Again, Tomix shook his head.</p>
<p>Karin looked up, scanning for threats, but nothing cast shadows across the water. She snorted, bubbles streaming from her nose and, to Tomix’s massive relief, readjusted her grip on him and began to swim in the opposite direction. He sagged against her, endlessly thankful. His mind was still foggy, body heavy and lethargic, and he could only watch Karin as she slid effortlessly through the water, her hair a crimson streak behind her.</p>
<p>Too soon he felt his chest beginning to tighten again and he reflexively tried to curl in on himself. Karin felt him shift and slowed, looking down at him. Seeing him straining to keep his breath she stopped, eying the surface suspiciously before shaking her head. She shot him a look halfway between apologetic and embarrassed, and took his face in her hands. Before he could begin to guess what the expression meant her lips were on his and he felt his eyes go wide. She pressed gently on the hinge of his jaw, forcing his mouth open just enough to seal it with hers. She breathed, forcing air down into his lungs and holding him there for a solid five seconds before releasing him.</p>
<p>Tomix found that he was staring despite himself. Karin didn’t look at him, cleared her throat with another stream of bubbles and gave a sharp awkward nod. She readjusted her grip again and kept going.</p>
<p>She stopped twice more to give him air before they finally reached the far end of the bay. As they neared the shallows Karin slowed and let him go, leaving him floating a few feet below the surface while she peeked her face above the water. Satisfied that it was safe, she pulled him up with her and hauled him up onto the shore. Tomix hacked out lungfuls of water as he gasped and spluttered for actual fresh air. What Karin had given him had been enough to keep him alive, but only just. His vision had whited out as he struggled to regain his breath, every cell crying out with relief.</p>
<p>Eventually his gasping began to quiet and he fell still, eyes closed as he just focused on the air flowing in and out of his body. He felt a hand rubbing circles onto his back.</p>
<p>“…Tomix? Are you okay?” Karin asked softly. Tomix let out a rough groan and rolled onto his back, only just now realizing that the cuffs around his elbows had been removed.</p>
<p>“I’m… alive,” he settled on. His voice was scratchy and hoarse, throat scrubbed raw. He couldn’t see through the tears and saltwater.</p>
<p>“Avatars,” Karin muttered under her breath. “The Rose did this to you, didn’t they?” she growled. Tomix felt a tug around his ankles as she kept talking. “When I get my hands on them I’ll let them see what the bottom of the bay looks like for themselves.” There was a metallic <em>clunk</em> and the pressure around his legs vanished.</p>
<p>“…They wanted to hurt you,” he said blearily.</p>
<p>“I’d love to see them try,” she replied. Underbrush rustled nearby as something heavy was flung into them. “Trying to drown an innocent man just to get to me… I’m tempted to go say hi just so they can see how tough of a target I really am.”</p>
<p>“Karin, no,” Tomix wheezed, sitting up unsteadily and straining to reach for her. His chest ached in response. “I’m not worth you putting yourself in danger.”</p>
<p>“Woah there, Tomix, take it easy,” Karin told him, gently pushing him back down. “Don’t worry, I’m not fixing for a fight quite yet. Gotta make sure you’re okay first.”</p>
<p>Her hand still rested upon his chest, over the slowing pulse of his heart. Tomix cracked open an eye, blinking away the blurriness until he could see her, half laying next to him in the sand. Her wet hair clung to her skin in dark red ribbons, water dripping from her eyelashes and the point of her chin. The little scales beneath her eyes winked at him as she tilted her head, eyes filled with anger born of concern.</p>
<p>Beautiful. Avatars, she was beautiful.</p>
<p>“Tomix?” Karin asked, sounding suddenly distressed. “You uh- you okay there buddy? Say something.”</p>
<p>Tomix sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head thump back into the sand. “Yes,” he said, swallowing thickly. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired I suppose.” He <em>was </em>tired, his body heavy. Every breath was like a weight in his chest.</p>
<p>He heard Karin let out relieved sigh. “That’s good. Take a nap if you need to, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>He murmured something unintelligible in agreement, too tired to even give a coherent response. Sleep fell over him like a heavy blanket, brought by the lapping of the water on the shore and the weight of Karin’s hand on his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can't have a Mermaid AU without the classic "Save Love Interest From Drowning" trope. Oh, how i love it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise, I still have stuff for this fandom. Not a whole lot, but every once in a while I get the bug to write again. Like this one. I've had it sitting obscurely on my tumblr fanfiction blog for a while now, but then I said Fuck It, I don't care, its going on my AO3. So here, have a mermaid au because mermaids are fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>